deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cinder Fall vs Delsin Rowe
Description inFamous vs RWBY! Anarchy is fun...and these two spread it with their total hotness. '' Interlude Wizard: Whenever there is a hero, there is a villain. When there is a Dog, there's a Cat. And whenever there's a Government... '''Boomstick: There are Anarchists! These guys and gals use whatever it is they have in their arsenal to get their way. These two are fire types!' Wizard: Like Cinder Fall, Main Antagonist of RWBY. Boomstick: And Delsin Rowe, the Conduit Moses! ''' Wizard: To make this a much more even match up, Delsin will be limited to that of his trademark abiltiy, Smoke. He will have his weapons, like the chain, '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Cinder Fall Guts: Remnant, the world in which Grimm run wild, children are trained to be warriors, and the government keeps secrets from it's citizens, in order to prevent panic. Such a chaotic system is fragile...pathetic...weak. Yang: Ruuuude. Guts: Someone could easily exploit it. Move in, and with one fell strike...burn it to ashes. Meet Cinder Fall. Yang: The meanest bitch you've ever met! Seriously, she's a nightmare incarnate. You thought the White Fang and Roman Torchwick's gang were bad? Well, she's been the one pulling the strings the entire time. Every terrible event has simply been another step in her Master Plan. Guts: While her true motives and origin are still unknown, we do know that before the events of RWBY, Cinder was recruiting pawns to her side in order to achieve one of her objectives, the Fall Maiden's powers. Yang: The Maiden's are like, real life magic users who represent the seasons. They were granted eternal life after they helped an old man by showing him the world's beauty. It WAS just a myth, but turns out, the Fall Maiden's were real, and their power too. ''Every time one of the Maiden's died, the power would jump to the last person in their mind. Unless it was a gross hag, or a man. No boys allowed. '''Guts: Why Cinder was after the Fall Maiden, Amber, so much is a mystery. However, alongside Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai...and a disgusting Grimm Creature living inside her palm, she defeated Amber and tried to steal her powers.' Yang: She SORT OF succeeded. If it hadn't been for my Uncle Qrow, she would've taken the Fall Maiden's powers entirely. But, she ended up getting forced away, and only got a portion of it. But this portion was still enough to give her complete control over fire. Guts: However, she eventually found and murdered The Fall Maiden, and as a result, gained her powers completely. Her control over fire enhanced to extreme levels, making her capable of shit like columns of fire, turning the stone beneath her into bubbling fire, and melting steel after a couple seconds of contact. Yang: She was still pretty dangerous, even without the Fall Maiden enhancements. She can create a bow and arrow slash Scimitar in half a second with Dust! The Bow can fire multiple explosive arrows, regular arrows, and arrows that disintegrate you into Ashes. Guts: She's quicker than Emerald and Mercury, who dodged lightning, can catch sniper rounds in her hands casually, and keep up with Pyrrha Nikos. Yang: She can use her fire to create streams which let her fly, dueled Glynda Goodwitch evenly, and defeated Professor Ozpin. Bitch.... Guts: While she tends to toy with her opponent, her powerful strikes are enough to put down anyone who gets too close. ' ''Yang: Just know what you're getting into when you step into the ring. ''Cinder Fall: Don't think. Obey.' Delsin Rowe Pre-DB and Special Thanks DEATH BATTLE!!! WarpStar930 Results Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:WarpyNeko930 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years